


Secretly I Think You Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Billions (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Makeout Session, Other, is this an HR violation? who cares!, it's getting a little saucy in the TMC basement, oh shit my boss is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes your boss is just too hot to handle, and you gotta turn that solo into a duet.





	Secretly I Think You Knew

Taylor Mason is one who is calculated cunning and wise beyond their years. Careful, but has the potential to be careless to the point of appearing petulant. That all changed when a certain someone came into their life.

After giving their heartfelt (or what they believed to be “heartfelt”) speech to their staff after almost being successfully swindled and drowned by Axe, Taylor couldn’t help but notice the face of their fairly new quant from a distance. His face, while feigning happiness, held various degrees of fear and anguish as he talked to his coworkers by the computers. Resisting the urge to ask any further questions, Taylor slowly turned around and began heading to their office. 

As they continued to work, Winston’s face could not stop flashing in their mind. It was reminiscent of a fucking injured puppy, and it should really be the last thing on their mind. But here they were, staring at their computer screen, thinking of him. They rose up from their seat and walked out to the basement, also known as “The Quant Hang” according to Winston. 

Hearing the footsteps of the stairs above him, Winston jolted from his seat, quickly removing his headphones to put on his desk. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just me,” Taylor mentioned as they stood against the bottom of the stairway. Arms crossed, their presence was apparent but almost ominous. 

“How are you feeling about going to Axe Capital?”

“Do you want an honest answer or a cute and fluffy one?”

“I think you know,” Taylor sharply replied, slight annoyance suddenly entering into their tone.

Winston rose up from his chair and made his way over to his boss at the staircase, feeling increasingly frustrated. 

He finally answered the lingering question haunting them both with the sharpest tone he has ever used towards Taylor.

“Since you want to know my “honest” thoughts, I think it’s a bad fucking idea. I’ve said all that I needed to say before. Axe is going to fuck us all over even more than he already has. Also, fuck everyone there. So there’s my answer.” 

Finishing his thought, he locked eyes with the only other person in the room, waiting for a response, eye twitch….something. But Taylor is as easy to read as a Jackson Pollock painting: fucking impossible. He just wanted them to say something, anything! Why weren’t they saying anythi—

“I don’t blame you, but I also need you to understand that I am fully capable of keeping this ship afloat with survivors. Now, are you gonna grab a life vest and join me?” 

A glint in Winston’s eyes appeared that they hadn’t seen in a minute, and it wasn’t an all too pleasant one. Taylor knew him well enough to know what he was going to say, what he was going to do, but they didn’t want to stop him. In fact, a small part of them wanted to see what would happen and how far it would go. 

“Sure. Why not?”

Three words. Two glossy blue eyes. One solid, heavily practiced smirk. 

Taylor knew that Winston had much to learn about talking to his boss, but that wasn’t their biggest concern at that moment. They were too focused on the quant’s tantalizing grin. No, they wanted to wipe off that little smug expression of his with every bit of power and bite in their being.

Rationality was Taylor’s best trait, in their mind, but something had come over them at that moment that made them lose any amount of self-control. It was frankly embarrassing, but they couldn’t help it. Taking three languid steps, the two were face to face— Winston’s chest heaving in fear, excitement, and a sliver of arousal. This was clearly a game of chicken that he didn’t want to lose—but a small part of him wanted to see what would happen if he did.

“Say that again,” Taylor commanded, voice refusing to waver at the possibility of defeat. They knew what was going to happen. They wanted this to happen. It’s his call now. 

“Sure. Why. Not.” 

As the quant’s smirk grew, Taylor planted their feet firmly to the ground, quirking an eyebrow as they straightened their back, eyes never leaving the smaller man’s sight. 

Winston’s arrogant façade was slowly fading. He shouldn’t want this. He shouldn’t want his boss like this. But that could wait until tomorrow. What mattered right now was cutting this painful tension with a fucking knife. Next thing he knew, his lips were against Taylor’s. Stagnant, inexperienced but oh so electric. To say the kiss felt like fireworks would be the biggest understatement of the year.

Wrapping their arms around the quant’s neck, fingers slowly creeping their way into his short brunette locks, all of Taylor’s remaining rationale hurled itself out of the window. They opened their mouth slightly, deepening the already passionate kiss. Winston quickly followed suit. Testing the waters, he decided to slide his tongue across their lips, to which Taylor complied with ease all thanks to a soft moan slipping out. Unsure of where to put his hands, Winston grabbed their hips and pulled them closer, causing them to gasp into the kiss. At that moment, Taylor realized what was going to happen next, a pool of lust bubbling inside their stomach that they couldn’t ignore, but they weren’t going to make this easy for the quant. 

As they pulled their head back quickly, breaking the kiss with a faint pop, Taylor looked into his eyes once again, darkness clouding their formerly bright ocean blue eyes. They untangled their arms from his neck, allowing them to travel slowly to his heaving chest, eyes on his softening facial expression, one almost too pure to ruin. All walls have been broken in this very moment, and Taylor was going to take that and run. They sauntered over to the couches by the stairs and opened their legs wide enough to get their point across. Back relaxed, arms stretched above their head, self-satisfied grin widening. It was like a lion watching its prey with precision and tact. 

Winston gulped, walking closer to them. Has he had hookups before? Yeah, a few. Has he gotten a quick fuck in a working environment? Oh definitely (but he isn’t proud of it). Has he hooked up with his employer? Absolutely fucking not! First time for everything, huh?

Lowering their arms, Taylor extended their left arm for Winston to grab their hand. He took it carefully as if it were made of glass. Taylor tightened the grip and pulled him on top of them. “Should we be doing this?” He whispered against their lips, attempting to suppress any other noise that should be coming from his mouth as Taylor gripped his hips with an all too powerful hold. 

“I don’t know, but if you want to stop this, we can.”

“No. I want this. I want…you.”

Taylor decided to close the tiny gap between them, trapping his red, kiss-swollen lips between theirs. Arms moving around their neck, Winston clutched the back of Taylor’s sweater, nails faintly digging into the fabric as he moaned into the kiss. Any and every sense of fear washed away as soon as his hips began to grind against his superior’s. He didn’t want this feeling of ecstasy to end, and his body certainly agreed, seeing as a tent was forming steadily in his pants. Taylor’s grip tightened as their tongue darted into the young man’s mouth with such skill and expertise that it made his body go nearly limp in their lap. There was no battle here, just an intensely passionate duet that Winston had waited months to perform. Moans began to fill up the room. The friction between khaki and cotton was so high that it could start sparking in any minute. 

Taylor felt a brush of cool air reach their lips, which caused them to look up at the soft, vulnerable presence of their partner. His eyes glazed in bliss and pleasure, partly open lips red, glossy and swollen. Deep brown locks messy and ruffled. He looked so pretty, nearly angelic as the dim overhead lights in the basement created a hazy halo. 

Words failed them at that moment as they couldn’t speak from the extreme rush of adrenaline. 

The two didn’t know what they were getting themselves into, but that’s a problem for their future selves to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to like the twelve people in this fandom! #TeamWinston will rise up!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at buck-the-heck-up


End file.
